


love is blind

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"you feel pretty."<br/>"so i've been told."</i>
</p>
<p>or, the one where clark is blind but he and nick are still in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



> goddammit nick for making this the title of your latest song (and also creating one of the prettiest wedding songs ever)
> 
> also, this fandom still exists even with the show being over and clark having yet to officially release original music, right?
> 
> title from, of course, nick fradiani's "love is blind".

clark giggles as his fingers spread across nick’s face, the older of the two hovering over him and watching fondly as the blond subconsciously makes different expressions as he tries to map out his boyriend’s appearance.

“you feel pretty.” he says, and this time nick’s the one who giggles.

“so i’ve been told.” he says. clark’s hands slide up towards his forehead now, the pads of his thumbs just barely brushing over nick’s eyelashes. the brunet flutters them for added effect, only to emit another giggle from the man lying beneath him.

“that tickles,” he says. “you must have really nice eyelashes.” nick blushes despite the fact that clark can’t see. his fingers trail lower, running over the stubble on nick’s jawline, before his thumbs gently run across the older man’s lips. nick can’t help but notice how the action also momentarily results in clark’s pale blue eyes seeming to glance in that direction as well.

“kiss me,” clark says simply. nick smiles, and the feel of it has a warmth forming in the blond’s chest.

“if you insist.” nick says almost teasingly before doing as his boyfriend requested. clark lets his hands roam further down the older man’s body as lips remain locked, feeling the strong muscles flex slightly and shift beneath his touch. for a moment, he attempts to create an image in his mind of what nick might look like, but then the kiss is deepened, and he realizes that he doesn’t need to know what nick looks like, that the feel of him is beautiful enough.


End file.
